Cuddle Bug
by Somber Secrets
Summary: There is a disease circulating through out all of Konoha, there is no stopping it and it's even taking down the best of the best. KakaSaku and other.


Premise: There is a disease circulating through out all of Konoha, there is no stopping it and it's even taking down the best of the best. KakaSaku

Pairings: KakaSaku, ShikaIno, NejiTen, GenShi, NaruHina

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Cuddle Bug**

"Kakashi…"

"Yes Sakura?"

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I have no idea what you mean."

"You know exactly what I mean."

A sigh. "It's called cuddling Sakura, I didn't think that I was doing it that badly that the action was unrecognizable."

"Cuddling…"

"You know when you…"

"I know what cuddling is Kakashi."

"Is that so, well I just thought, since you had to ask…"

"Why the hell are you cuddling me?"

"Why would I not?"

"I'm gross, sticky, sweaty and smelly."

"Really? I didn't notice."

Sakura gave him the eye before she drained the last of her water bottle and tossed the empty container at his head. Kakashi gave her the eye crease as he dodged it. However, the maneuver had done the trick and the arm that had been encircling her waist had been removed and Sakura could stand back up again. "When have you _ever_ been a cuddler?"

"Since today," Kakashi replied as he looked up at Sakura's form. The afternoon sun glowed behind her and all he could see was her silhouette. 'But it's a very beautiful silhouette.' Her hands were on her hips and her weight was balanced on one foot. He just knew that her face was twisted into one of the precursor scowls to anyone, but him, being hit and sent across the village. Well wasn't it a good thing that he was him?

"I think I hit you too hard on the head."

"You didn't even land a hit on me Sakura," Kakashi chimed in merrily as he braced himself to stand up. Sakura huffed and used her foot to push him back down to the ground by his chest.

Kakashi blinked as he found more pressure being put on his vest and then Sakura's face very close to his. "Then I'll land a hit now."

"I find it very unfair if we start in this position."

Sakura laughed slightly and took her foot off of his chest. Before he could spring to his feet and grab onto her arm she had disappeared with a whirlwind of cherry blossoms. He could hear in the wind the echoing of the word "start."

'She's been getting good at throwing her voice,' Kakashi mused. He raised a hand to perform a couple of seals. If he knew anything about Sakura, and Kakashi knew _everything_ about Sakura, he would know where she was hiding that very moment. Just as the last seal was completed three kunai from in front of him soared into his vision. He caught one and chucked it behind him and swiftly dodged the two others. He wasn't surprised that she hadn't actually aimed at his vitals, but where his vitals would have been if he had moved any slower. There was a yelp of indignation as he probably had sliced off a couple strands of her hair, "Oh the good old days where I could have killed her by doing that," Kakashi murmured while shaking his head.

Sakura jumped out of the trees to land in front of him with a scowl, "Damn it, so close."

"You're learning though," Kakashi replied as he stepped back to avoid her fist, "How did you know I was going to fake it?"

"Your foot," Sakura replied as she flipped in the air to land behind him. She grabbed the back of his neck for his whole entire body to disappear in streams of smoke.

Sakura grunted as two kunai pierced through the bunshin's back and the chakra remerged with her system. She scanned through the trees for the copy nin before she stiffened. "What about my foot?"

Sakura bit her lip, "And why would I tell you my trade secrets?"

Kakashi breathed on her ear, "Oh I don't know… so that maybe I won't be caught when we get into a real fight."

Sakura laughed, "I doubt anyone else will notice something that small about your feet…"

"So you're saying that for you to notice that you have to have a foot fetish…"

"…except for Gai-sensei."

"You do not have a foot fetish," Kakashi quickly amended. Sakura giggled before she let herself swing forward and drop to the forest floor. Kakashi watched with a raised eyebrow as Sakura waved at him before disappearing in tendrils just before she hit the forest floor. "You know Sakura, I know exactly where you are. I was joking when I said that you didn't smell…"

"Arg!" Sakura screamed as she crashed her foot through the tree limb that Kakashi had previously been standing on. She landed on the forest floor on her hands and feet but before long Sakura whirled around in order to try to plant her heel into Kakashi's cheek.

With the tips of her fingers on the ground and one foot caught in his double-handed hold, 'How dare he give me that cheeky smile when his mask is still on?' Sakura gave him the stink eye. He smirked and ran his palms ever so slightly down her ankle and over her calves. She shivered from the feeling and Kakashi had the indignation to laugh at her. Sakura scowled inwardly as she twisted her hands in the dirt to raise her other foot to pelt him over the head.

Kakashi had to let go of her captured ankle due to the fact that he had only tried catching each foot with a single hand once, and that had led to a broken wrist, several broken fingers and a fractured arm. Two hands was the ultimate rule when it came to Sakura, and there were absolutely no exceptions. "Aren't you tired yet?" Kakashi asked as he raced through several seals and blasted a fireball in her direction. "We've been sparring for almost two hours."

Sakura made several seals of her own before punching the ground. A tall layer of earth sprung up and fanned the flames to either side of her. Once she knew that the fire was gone Sakura proceeded to punch the wall in such a way that all of the pieces would go flying at Kakashi's head. "I'm not even close to being finished with you!" Sakura shouted as the debris cleared.

Kakashi was gone. Sakura quickly made a couple of hand seals, but she had been too slow. Suddenly arms encircled her waist and a face nuzzled into the crook of her neck and shoulder. "Well I think we should be done for the day. I'm old and I'm still tired from coming back from my mission yesterday. Plus wouldn't you like to do something else today Sakura…" His deep voice dragged out her name in her ear and vibrated through her whole entire being.

Sakura blinked as the nuzzling continued, 'When the hell…' "Now what are you doing Kakashi? This isn't the way you normally ask to stop sparring. Usually you would have just beat me into the ground until I relented."

"Sakura, what if I just don't want to beat you into the ground today?" his voice was all small and cute and innocently whiney.

Her eyes widened in realization before she clamped her hand down on his wrist and surged her chakra through him. "Get your hands off of me!" Sakura shouted and whirled out of his grasp while still keeping his wrist captive. "You imposter!"

Kakashi shuddered from the sensation as it intensified. "You're not going to dispel anything Sakura. There is nothing to dispel…" Her chakra continued to probe at all parts of him, "Oh will you stop that already?"

Sakura blinked as Kakashi finally went back to his calm, elusive and mysterious voice. The one that was deep and somehow turned her on beyond anything else… how did that work? "What… the… hell?"

"Jeez, Sakura it was just affection…" Kakashi mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. He genuinely looked put off that he had been accused of being someone else.

Sakura continued to blink. "You're sick."

"When did you ever think affection was sick-minded?"

"No, no. Are you sick?" Sakura murmured as she finally approached him again. She yanked off his hitae-ate gently, something that was a total conundrum to Kakashi… unless, of course, Sakura was involved. She was a contradiction within herself. Kakashi turned his eyes down to hers and held her hips gently when her front pressed up against his and her feet strained in keeping her balance on her toes. She could reach him easily but…

'She's so short, it's too cute.' He bent down his forehead so that she could reach him properly and so that she could roll back to equalize the pressure on her soles, 'Maybe I am sick… nothing can explain that thought… Sakura… cute… pft.'

Her hand brushed lightly across his brow as a frown tugged at her lips, "I didn't feel anything when I did the scan…" she murmured more to herself then anyone else, "And your temperature isn't above normal…"

"I'm not sick Sakura."

"We should go home just to make sure that your okay," Sakura murmured, "Your last mission probably just messed with the circuits in your brain or something."

"But it was easy."

"You were dealing with genjutsu users. They are a sneaky bunch, I should know."

"I would never have pegged you for being sneaky Sakura." A whack was dealt to his arm, "But if I'm affected then shouldn't my squad have been as well? Wait, is this an issue we really should be discussing? Is it that odd that I'm showing affection for you today?"

"Who was on your squad?" Sakura asked, the rest of what Kakashi had said flying right over her pink head, as she grabbed his hand in hers and began walking back towards the village.

Kakashi kept pace with her, squeezing her hand tightly. Sakura looked back at him confused again. Usually he just let the appendage hang there uselessly, she was _always_ the one that did the gripping and the squeezing… "Genma, Shikamaru and Neji."

"Did you come in contact with anyone else before me?" Sakura asked.

"I went straight home to you." Sakura gave him a pointed glare, 'Oh, wrong answer.' "What I meant to say was that I dutifully dropped off my mission report to Naruto… Hokage-sama? Wait, you think this is contagious…"

"Don't even try, I still can't believe it," Sakura giggled and patted the top of his hand with her free one. She had totally ignored his second comment once again. He gave her an eye crease and a shake of his head. She laughed in return and bumped into his side. He didn't do it back, 'Well that's normal…' Instead he took his hand out of hers and curled it around her waist, 'And that is not.'

* * *

"You're tucking me into bed…"

"Yep!"

"I'm not a child Sakura…"

"You may have been driven crazy though, so I'm just taking extra precaution."

"By tucking me in bed."

"Do you want me to just say that I've always wanted to do this?"

"Good point, but why aren't you tucking yourself in as well."

"Because I need to figure out what is wrong with you," Sakura chastised as she flicked him on the forehead.

Kakashi frowned as Sakura backed away from the bed, "So you're going to leave me here, by myself, today of all days… when you think I may have been driven crazy. You think the solution to my err… 'illness' is to tuck me into bed… You should get your medic nin license revoked."

"You were the one who said that you were tired," Sakura said with a smirk on her face as she patted his arm harshly, Kakashi barely flinched, "Although that shower, obviously proved that you weren't, but you must be now… right?" She threw him a small wink, "Now take a nap. Before you know it, I'll be back and maybe we'll…"

Kakashi sent her a happy crease, "I'll be waiting."

Sakura turned red and looked away from the man. After a little bit of contemplation she turned back to him and gave him a peck on his exposed lips, "If anything happens, you know how to contact me."

"Nothing will happen Sakura. Go try to find out whatever you think is wrong with me, but do it quick, the mission was long and I missed you. I had been expecting to spend all day with you, but this is too good to pass up."

Sakura blushed again before she nodded and trotted out of the room. Kakashi watched her leave before he closed his eyes. He was dead tired and although he had arrived back yesterday night, he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. He was surprised that Sakura had had that much energy to spar at all. Usually after a night like that one, she was the one that was too dazed and tired to move. His consciousness faded away.

Sakura locked the apartment door behind her and jumped off the balcony of the third floor. She landed on the ground with a whirlwind of dust and made her way to her first destination. The Hokage Tower. The place where the mission report would be and where everything that she would need to know about what could have caused Kakashi to act so affectionately would be placed.

The streets were abnormally crowded, even for the busy time of day and pushing through the throngs of people shopping for or doing who knows what was getting on Sakura's nerves, but she didn't have the effort to expend any of her chakra on leaping over rooftops. 'It's okay, not like a genjutsu that spurs on cuddling can be that lethal anyways…' So Sakura did the best she could as she passed by multitudes of people who demanded small talk out of her, most of them she had no idea how she had even met.

"Forehead!" However, that one voice would slow her down more than the rest of the village put together. "Forehead! I know you can hear me! Don't you dare ignore me!"

Sakura sighed and sharply veered to the left into the outdoor patio of a small café. Ino was sitting on one of the chairs with her legs crossed, one elbow on the table and an eyebrow raised at the pink haired girl, "Hey Pig."

"You were trying to ignore me," Ino accused with a finger pointed at her best friend. Sakura laughed as it drew a circular pattern and then jabbed, "You should know by now that you'll never get good enough to do that."

Sakura shrugged as she pulled out a chair next to the blond, "It's always worth a try."

Ino just laughed before she shook her head. "So how have you been? It's been so busy at the hospital for the past few days and we haven't been able to talk."

"It's been alright, I took extra shifts while Kakashi was away so that I could spend more time with him now," Sakura murmured.

Ino smiled, "I did the same too, except for the fact that Shikamaru is late. What an idiot."

"You guys live together though, how can he be late?"

"He had to leave early this morning to go help his dad with something," Ino replied with a shrug, "He didn't even wake me up. Is that a sweetheart thing to do or is it something that I should smack him over the head for."

"Sweetheart thing."

"Well, he's still late so I should smack him anyways."

"I'm sure he has a reason," Sakura grinned, "It's just too troublesome when you berate him for everything wrong that he does."

"Well if I don't nag, then he'll keep doing those things wrong," Ino replied fluidly, "And I'm sure he'd rather deal with me being a little bit troublesome a lot rather than really troublesome every so often."

"True," Sakura replied.

"Yah… nice timing for them too, I almost feared the fact that they wouldn't make it back by today," Ino murmured as she sipped her hot coffee and scanned the streets for the tell tale Nara hair.

"I'm glad that they came back to early too," Sakura replied with a bright smile.

Ino gave her another raised eyebrow before a shadow suddenly picked up from the ground to become a three-dimensional shape behind Ino. Ino grinned as she turned around to watch as the shadow lost its darkness and became the Nara in question. "Shika! You're late."

"Sorry, my dad was being troublesome and then there was the crowd," Shikamaru replied as he leaned down and kissed Ino gently on the lips. Ino giggled before she tugged on his arm to make him sit on the other side of her. He tugged the chair so that it was adjacent to hers and sat down with an arm around her shoulder. She quickly huddled up to his side and brought her feet up to the seat so that most of her weight could lean on him.

Sakura blinked, 'Whoa… I've never seen them do that in public before…'

"So what were you saying Sakura?" Ino asked.

Sakura blinked again, "I don't remember…"

Ino snorted and Shikamaru's fingers drew shapes into her upper arm. Sakura eyes widened in realization as she quickly looked up at Shikamaru who was gazing down at Ino and only Ino, "So why aren't you at home with Kakashi right now. I would have thought that…"

"I think he's sick," Sakura replied quickly as her eyes narrowed as Shikamaru shifted in his seat so that Ino would fall more comfortably against his side.

"The copy nin is sick?" Ino asked.

"He seemed to be just fine when we checked in yesterday," Shikamaru replied as he finally looked up to regard the pink haired kunoichi. He raised an eyebrow at her scrutinizing glare.

She shook it off and stood up, "I need to get back to what I was doing."

"Alright then Forehead," Ino replied, "Shika's here anyways, I don't need you anymore." Ino stuck her tongue out at her best friend and Sakura replied in the same manner.

Sakura walked off of the patio and looked back at the cuddling couple, "No need to tell Ino right now, I'll just worry her. I'll tell her when I have a solution to the problem," Sakura muttered as she meshed in with the crowd.

"I think she forgot."

"Really, what made you think that Shika?"

"You're so troublesome."

"I know I am," Ino giggled and nuzzled her nose into his.

Shikamaru scrunched up his at the contact before kissing her on the ear, "So, what do you want to do today?"

* * *

Sakura breathed in deeply as she continued pushing through the throngs of people. She huffed as a higher than average number of them started giving her glares. 'Well it isn't my fault that you're all standing so close to each other,' Sakura thought angrily at the fifth set of glares that she had received since leaving behind Ino and her possibly crazy or diseased boyfriend behind.

When Sakura got her sixth set of glares she had just about had it, "What the hell are you looking at?" Sakura shouted as she rounded on the couple. The boy and the girl looked at her as though she was the crazy one before they both scurried away. They had only just registered her hair color and no one crossed the bulldozer with the pink hair. "Idiots," Sakura sneered as she veered through another set of people and crashed into the back of another man. 'What the hell are all of these people doing out here? I need to get to Naruto so that I can figure out what is going on with Kakashi and Shikamaru!' Worrying about Kakashi always made her mind blitz so much more than worrying about anyone else in the village; when he was sick or in pain or sad her mind could never connect all the dots right and that included her emotions.

"Watch where you're going," the boy huffed as he looked back over his shoulder at the girl. It was Konohamaru.

"I think that you should watch where you're going!" Sakura growled at the boy that was now taller than her. 'When the hell…' Konohamaru raised his hands sheepishly in defense as Sakura's eye twitched at him before she backed off, "Sorry about that," Sakura mumbled a little bit abashed. She had, after all, been the one to smack into him. Plus she actually knew the person, no need for her anger issues to get back to Kakashi… again. He was the only one who could get away with making fun of her.

"Well someone's obviously alone today," Konohamaru muttered as he turned back to the girl that was standing in front of him. The girl at least had the courtesy to give Sakura an apologetic smile.

Sakura totally didn't deserve it; she smacked the boy over the head. He shouted in pain as he clutched at his crown, "Ow, that hurt Sakura-chan!"

"Stop turning into Naruto, he's a bad influence on you! And you know that I'm with Kakashi!" Sakura screamed before she gave up on her conquest of trying to shove through the ridiculous crowd. Kakashi could laugh at her as long as he wasn't dying. She marched over to the side of the road and made a leap for the rooftops. When she landed on her feet, she looked over the edge to see the girl kiss Konohamaru on the bump he had received.

The boy had tossed the pink-haired kunoichi a wink and a nod of thanks. Sakura scoffed, "That had not been on purpose you dufus." She continued to watch as the usually awkward pubescent, still somehow taller than her, boy wrapped his arm securely around the girl's shoulder. Sakura's eye twitched as she watched then walk away talking merrily to one another before they widened. "Its spread… then it is a…"

"What's spread Sakura?" an abnormally cheery voice asked from behind her.

Sakura jumped slightly before she whirled around with a kunai in her hand. Tenten stood there with a giggle. Her Anbu garb was still on her so she must have just returned from her latest mission. "Don't do that Tenten…" Sakura murmured as she lowered her arm and relaxed, "How many times do I have to tell you…"

"Sorry, sometimes I forget how quiet I am," Tenten replied as she walked up to stand beside Sakura. Sakura eyed Tenten from the corner of her peripheral vision, she couldn't believe that anyone could have gotten quieter than Kakashi, but maybe she had just localized herself to his movements. Tenten peaked over the side of the rooftop and stared at all of the people down below. "So what's spreading?"

"I think it's an illness…"

"An illness?"

"It's so weird Tenten, a bunch of guys that normally would never…"

Sakura was cut off by the appearance of another Anbu member that wasn't quite to dressed up. "Neji!" Tenten had flung her chin over her shoulder to look at the boy with her large and brilliant smile.

Sakura's eye twitched, "Hello Neji-san."

"Sakura-san, Tenten," the boy's lavender eyes noticeably soften when they turned to the weapon's mistress. Sakura's eye twitched again.

"I was wondering where you were," Tenten laughed as Neji approached her.

"It was hard looking for you in the midst of all of these people," Neji replied as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder, "I knew that you would take to the roofs eventually."

"Sorry I came back so late," Tenten murmured as she pressed her cheek to the side of his, "A couple complications on my mission arose."

"You are unharmed, that is all that matters," Neji replied, "I only got home yesterday anyhow."

Tenten smiled against and moved her head to peck the Hyuuga on the cheek, "So you were saying Sakura?" Tenten looked over to where the pink haired girl had been standing before to see that she had totally disappeared, "That's weird."

"She probably just had to get home to Kakashi."

"True…"

"So, do you want to go get dressed and then we'll go get something to eat?"

"That sounds good with me," Tenten chirped as she twirled around and took Neji's hand in her. The two bounced off the rooftop and onto the next one as they raced back towards the Hyuuga compound.

* * *

Sakura was running as though there was fire on her heels now. "Neji, Neji was affected too," Sakura muttered to herself in a panic as her feet crashed down onto the next rooftop and she sprinted across the white surface. The Hokage Tower was getting closer quickly, but it wasn't fast enough for her.

"First Kakashi, then Shikamaru and now Neji, but there was also Konohamaru… but he wasn't on the mission…" Sakura muttered as she landed on the ground in front of the large doors, "So that rules out residual genjutsu, so it really is an illness and oh god, I need to get that mission report!"

She shoved past the few people that were hanging around the tower and shoved open the door to enter the lobby, "Is it really as harmless as I first thought? It's infecting some of our top elites? Is Kakashi actually sick? He always wears a mask, its impossible." She sprinted across the lobby and up the stairs. Circling around the top level at top speed Sakura passed by Shizune's desk with a wave and a loud shout of "Hello!" Two seconds later Sakura skidded across the ground to a stop and reeled back.

Her eyes were as big as saucers. "What are you here for Sakura?" Shizune giggled as she sat on Genma's lap with a blush adorning her face. It was obvious that she was trying to be professional and it was even more obvious that she was failing quite miserably.

Sakura covered her mouth with her hands hoping that it would at least stop some of the bacteria in the air from infecting her as well, "N-Naruto still has the mission reports from yesterday… right?"

Shizune giggled again as Genma kissed her neck and hugged her tighter. Sakura fidgeted from awkwardness, "He should, yes."

Shizune burst out laughing as Genma blew gently on her ear. The man looked up and smirked at Sakura, "Hello Sakura," he immediately turned her attention back to the girl in his lap.

Sakura shuddered again as she remembered that this man was the reason that Shizune had stayed behind as an assistant to Naruto rather than leave the village after the death of Tsunade. She could not believe it, "Shouldn't you guys get a room?"

Shizune giggled again as her face turned redder; she tried to push the man's face away from her neck and she coughed politely. "If the Hokage doesn't get a break today, then no one here does," Shizune muttered and coughed again as Genma chuckled.

"That's why I took my break to come see her. So why are you here Sakura?"

"I-I need to see Naruto…"

"I don't think that's…" Shizune started but the pink haired girl had already stormed towards the Hokage's door, "I tried to warn her…"

"That you did Shizune, now back to me…"

Shizune giggled, "I'm supposed to be working. Stop that!"

Sakura shuddered, she had never seen Genma be all cutesy like that before. He was usually the explicit, let's roll together in bed kind of man. There was no cuddling for the guy, no giggle fits and teasing and… Sakura shuddered again as she tried to get rid of the image of one of her mentors and the village playboy in her head. 'He's either really serious about Shizune or he's…' Sakura threw open Naruto's office door.

'Caught the same thing as the rest of them.'

Sakura screamed and shut the door really quickly as two loud shouts of surprise resonated from the other side. She automatically dropped to the ground, curled up into a ball and hugged her knees with one arm. Sakura's whole entire face turned red as she rubbed her eyes to try to get rid of the image. Shuffling was heard inside the office before the door was thrown open. Hinata stood there with her cheeks bright red, "Sakura-san, it wasn't what it looked like!" She was looking at anything, everything but at Sakura.

"D-don't, please don't explain," Sakura murmured while uncurling herself slowly as she stumbled forward with her hands partially covering her eyes. Hinata had pulled Naruto's shirt on and Naruto had managed to pull on his pants, but really Sakura just didn't want to take the risk of seeing anything else that day that she just… didn't… want… to see.

"W-we were just cuddling…" Hinata squeaked as she rushed far away from Sakura and hid herself behind Naruto.

"Y-yes, yes, but just don't say anything more because it'll give me the image of what happened before and I really don't want to know what happened before," Sakura begged as she clamored forward again.

"H-hey Sakura-chan."

"H-hey Naruto."

"So uh… how's it going?"

"Good… good…"

"That's good…"

"Yah… it er… looks like you've been busy… NO. I mean you look really exhausted… Crap! I did not just say that… I mean… I'm going to shut up now…" Sakura whimpered as she turned a bright red and peaked at her best friend. Naruto rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment as Hinata sidled up to his side.

"I thought I had told Shizune…"

"I wasn't really listening… through she wasn't really talking, but my fault, my fault," Sakura murmured as she finally deemed it safe enough to lower her hand from her eyes.

"So, err… what do you need Sakura-chan?"

"I just need Kakashi's mission report…"

"Kakashi-sensei's mission report?" Naruto asked deadpanned as he wrapped his arm around Hinata's waist to anchor her in a standing position just incase she fainted.

"Yah, the one he said he handed in yesterday."

"Sakura-chan… do you hear yourself talking?"

Sakura blinked, "Possibly…" It had only just dawned on her how improbable that whole scenario was.

"I'm expecting it in about a week."

"Oh…"

"Yep…"

"So um…"

"Why did you want it anyways? Couldn't you have asked him what happened? I'm sure he would have told you anything if you gave him those eyes of yours…"

"Well, no Kakashi got sick…"

"Kakashi-sensei's sick?" Naruto asked slightly alarmed, "How is that possible? He wears a mask everywhere!"

"Well everyone on his team got sick…"

"Genma-san sounded fine to me," Hinata murmured quietly as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's torso and hid her face in his chest. She was still as red as a tomato and refused to look at Sakura in the eye.

"And I think it's spreading…"

"Why do you think that Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow as he kissed the top of Hinata's head.

Sakura shivered, "Kakashi tried to cuddle with me and he was being all affectionate and stuff…"

Naruto laughed, "Okay, that would worry me too."

"I know right? But then Shikamaru was also being all open and expending effort in his actions for Pig as well and Neji did a public display… well kind of public, it was on a rooftop and I was present and then there's Genma being all… teenage crush outside and Konohamaru is actually pulling off suave and…"

Naruto blinked once and then twice before he burst out in a cloud of chuckles, "Sakura-chan, you're sure this is a sickness?"

"Yes…"

"Worried about Kakashi-sensei that much?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be…"

"That would explain everything."

"What?"

"I think I know what the sickness is!"

"How are you diagnosing something before me?" Sakura asked surprised, "Not that, that isn't a good thing..."

Naruto grinned as he shifted over to his desk with Hinata still plastered to his side blushing. He reached into the drawer with all of his former teammates profiles and drew out Sakura's. He flipped through the contents quickly while nodding his head and licking his fingers. "You've been on missions at this time of the year for the past couple of years haven't you?"

"Maybe?"

"Well this err… disease," Naruto burst out laughing, "Always occurs every year at this time. When you were younger you got it as well."

"Really? It does? I did?" Sakura whispered as she took one step forward.

Naruto nodded, "Really, it was just a slightly different err… strain."

"What is the diagnosis?"

Naruto grinned, "The Cuddle Bug."

Sakura blinked, "The Cuddle Bug," she repeated deadpanned.

"The Cuddle Bug."

"Who the hell would name a flu like disease The…?"

"Marketers."

"Marketers…"

"Valentine's day marketers Sakura-chan."

Sakura blinked once and then twice. "Today is…"

Naruto grinned, "Today is Valentine's Day Sakura-chan."

"Oh…"

"Yes…"

"OH SHIT!"

Naruto laughed as Sakura disappeared out of the door and down the hallway with loud thumps. Hinata finally turned back to her normal shade before she looked up into her husband's blue eyes, "She forgot?"

"I think Sakura-chan has over worked herself to the point where she totally forgot that Valentine's Day even existed…"

"Poor Kakashi, he was probably home alone this whole entire time…"

"Ah, Sakura-chan will make it up to him… Oh ew, I did not just say that." Hinata giggled in response as the office door closed.

* * *

"Kakashi!"

"Welcome home Sakura," Kakashi dawdled as he looked up from his book and outside the bedroom door.

"I'm home!" Sakura smiled as she hopped to the bedroom door while trying to throw her shoes off. Kakashi closed his book with a snap and set it down on the nightstand.

"That took you longer than I expected."

"I was being idiotic," Sakura whispered as she plopped down on the bed beside him and rolled over onto her side.

Kakashi chuckled, "I knew that from the beginning," he replied as he ran his hand through her hair and kissed her on the forehead. Sakura giggled as she shifted so that she could be closer to him.

"Thank you for sending me on a wild goose chase."

"It's good to humor you once in a while."

Sakura smacked him on the arm and dug her face into the crook of his shoulder, "You could have just told me."

"What fun would that have been?"

"You suck," Sakura laughed as shifted so that her legs entangled in with his, "I still couldn't believe that even you could get sucked into the Valentine mayhem."

"The Cuddle Bug is one very persistent influenza," Kakashi replied as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on the crown of her head, "So can I cuddle you now without you trying to chakra scan me… or worse?"

"Maybe," Sakura replied

"Maybe?" Kakashi asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sakura pulled back slightly and winked. She pulled at the zipper of her shirt; "First you need to get rid of the image of Naruto and Hinata by blowing it right out of my mind."

"You… oh that is horrifying. You're right… I'm going to need to do something about that."

"Turns out medic nin does know best."

"Hm?" Kakashi murmured as he looked back up into Sakura's eyes.

"Getting tucked into bed does help with The Cuddle Bug."

Kakashi chuckled and ran his hands over her exposed shoulders, "Very good diagnosis Sakura."

Sakura giggled as Kakashi completed the job that she had started and nuzzled her nose with his own. Sakura giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Dinner tonight as well?"

"If you can walk."

"Oh, I'll find the strength."

The Cuddle Bug had claimed its final victim.

* * *

A/N: This had started with a small question of what would it be like to have Kakashi gain a legit disease that would make him cuddle. It was never intended to be Valentine's themed until I hit road block and then stared at my calendar. I hope you guys enjoyed the insanity that was Sakura when she's worried about the man she loves.

I want the cuddle bug... that way I'd be less cold T-T.


End file.
